The Final Duel
by trulydevoted
Summary: Draco's last few weeks at Hogwart's find him in a battle to the death with his enemy Harry Potter. Who's on what side?


The Final Duel  
  
"Stay here, don't move," he whispered. "Please don't fight him, he's been studying the Dark Arts for years. He'll kill you for sure!" Maggi pleaded. "I can't let the world be destroyed by him," he insisted. She pulled him to her for what might be their final kiss. "I love you, I always will," he whispered. "I love you too," she said, squeezing his hand. Gripping the sword Dumbledor had given him, he stepped out of their hiding place to face his enemy. He glared back at him with his cold eyes. "It doesn't have to be this way Harry," he said, drawing his sword. The other young man did the same. "You should have just joined us. You thought too much," the servant of the Dark Lord growled. They lunged at each other, their swords clanking. They fought for what seemed like hours to Maggi. Suddenly, a sword came flying past her. She looked up from behind the fallen statue of Salazar Slytherin. Harry had Draco by sword-point, the weapon aimed at his heart. "You should have just joined us," he said through gritted teeth. "Never!" the other bellowed. Draco kicked Harry away and dove to retrieve his weapon. Maggi swallowed hard. Her best friend was fighting to the death with their sworn enemy. "Harry!" she screamed. He looked over and Draco stabbed him. "Nooooo!!!" she wailed, hearing the agonized scream after the second stab. She ran to him, unable to hide any longer. She held his limp body, his head resting in her lap. They had both fallen, both boys. She smoothed the stained, matted hair that had once been described as silver. Who would ever have guessed that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, would turn to Voldemort? And Draco Malfoy, her Draco Malfoy, would end up fighting for what was right? "Hold on Draco, just hold on," she pleaded, reaching for her wand. "No," he whispered, holding her hand. "Draco, you'll die if I don't heal that wound!" she exclaimed, a tear falling down her cheek. "Maggi, I'm going to die. Just do me one last favor," he said, his voice fading. "Anything," she said, her hand moving rhythmically over his hair. "Kiss me," he pleaded. Maggi leaned down and kissed her broken lover. Being only 17 and dieing was not an option to her. As their lips met, she grabbed her wand and muttered, "Carrepra." The wound in his chest closed. Draco tried to protest but she kissed him more. She drew her lips away from his, brushing the hair out of his steel gray eyes. "I'm not gonna let you die," she whispered, "I love you Draco Malfoy." "I love you too, with all of my stone-cold heart," Draco replied. They laid there until Dumbledor returned. He gasped at the sight. "My word, in all my years.Mr. Malfoy? Our side? And Mr. Potter.the Dark Side?" he stammered. "Sir." Maggi started to say something, but just couldn't. The scariest situation was when the people who you thought were so fearless, where scared for their lives. The Chamber of Secrets was sealed again, this time for good. Draco fully recovered in a very short time. The last few weeks of Hogworts went by in a flash. Before either of them knew it, it was graduation. Under their robes Draco held Maggi's hand. Every now and again he'd give it a squeeze to reassure her. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, I give you your Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry graduates," Dumbledor said proudly. The students stood and tossed their hats in the air, cheering. Draco pulled Maggi to him, kissing her lovingly. Catcalls and cheers echoed from their classmates behind them. Fred and George Weasly sat with their family in the front row and shot off a bewitched Filibuster's Firework. The words "Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy" glittered aobut them. They grinned and laughed. Draco located his mother in the audience. For the fist time in ages she was beaming proudly at her son. Ever since his father was taken to Azkaban, she was a whole new person. Who knows where Hogwart's would be now if that final duel hadn't taken place? 


End file.
